Emotion In Motion
by luvsbitca
Summary: Companion To – Recovery, Redemption and Romance. The adult outtakes from 'Recovery, Redemption and Romance' though you can probably read without having read that.
1. Learning You

**Title – **Emotion In Motion  
**Companion To – **Recovery, Redemption and Romance  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Summary – **The sexual outtakes from 'Recovery, Redemption and Romance' though you can probably read without having read that.  
**Spoilers – **End of the book though this is an alternate ending.  
**Rating – **Explicit  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did. I really, really don't own the quote at the start.  
**Warnings – **Sex…and possibly some bits and pieces as we go but nothing major.  
**Author's Notes – **As promised I have separated out the dirty bits and here they are, there will be more of them…they amuse me.  
Title from a quote i_"Sex is emotion in motion."_ /i– Mae West

**Emotion In Motion  
**by Moonbeam

**/ / / Learning You \ \ \** - Follows Chapter 26 of RR&R – What Words Do Not Express

Thorin nodded and grabbed the last scone from the plate before he walked Bilbo back to the bed and pressed the hobbit down onto his soft quilt.

Bilbo smiled up at Thorin as the dwarf followed him onto the sheets. They kissed, slowly, exploring each other until Thorin knew the shape of Bilbo's mouth and Bilbo knew how to make Thorin's fingers clutch at whichever part of Bilbo he was holding at the time. Bilbo couldn't help his excitement, couldn't push down his desire and he knew that the longer they kissed the less that Thorin could mistake the hardness against his hip for anything else until Thorin shifted and pressed his own erection to the soft skin of Bilbo's thigh.

Bilbo pushed at the material of Thorin's smallclothes, all he wore to bed, so that he could glide his fingers along the soft skin at the base of Thorin's spine. Thorin pressed closer, ever closer, making sure that Bilbo could feel the press of his excitement firmly. Bilbo wanted to strip the dwarf off and kiss every little bit of skin that he could find but he didn't want to push, he wasn't sure if he was even ready for more than simply being naked with Thorin, pressed together and panting and coming. Bilbo knew the way that men could lay together, not that he had ever done it in his experience but he definitely didn't want to be a tease, he wasn't sure what Thorin would be expecting.

Thorin pulled his mouth away from Bilbo's, Bilbo panted – his chest heaving against Thorin, to look down at the hobbit.

"You are thinking too hard," Thorin said. "I feel like you are not paying attention sometimes."

Bilbo licked his lips and stared at Thorin's neck. "I…um…"

Thorin pulled a little further away and looked at Bilbo carefully. "Tell me what's wrong."

Bilbo nodded. "I'm not sure how far you want to go and…I've never done…that."

"That?"

"That thing that two men do together."

Thorin pulled him closer for a kiss. "Whatever you want to do is fine, and I have never done that either so we can take it slowly to learn together."

Bilbo grinned and pulled Thorin back for another kiss. "I want to look at you."

Thorin smiled. "You have looked at me before, Bilbo."

"Not like this."

Thorin smiled and nodded before he slid his own hands under the material of Bilbo's shirt. "Then I should like to look on you as well, Bilbo, I've only ever been gifted fleeting glances of your very nice body."

Bilbo looked up at him with surprise. "Very nice, when you are so very muscled and solid, with that lovely patch of hair and I'm just a hairless, pale hobbit?"

"A very handsome hobbit," Thorin said pushing the material up and off Bilbo's body. He threw the material as far away as he could and pushed up to look down at Bilbo. "I like your hairless chest and the softness of your middle, you are very lovely, Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin leaned down and pressed a series of soft, little kisses all over Bilbo's chest and down to the thin line of hair below his navel. Bilbo pulled the dwarf's heavy body back up until he was settled between Bilbo's thighs, their erections pressed together and Bilbo kissed Thorin as they moved against one another.

Thorin rolled until Bilbo was on top of him instead, grabbing the hobbit's hips and helped set them a rhythm that had Bilbo panting against his mouth as they tried to kiss. Suddenly Bilbo pulled away, his chest heaving as he settled on Thorin's thighs.

"What?" Thorin panted out.

"I want to see you," Bilbo said and tugged Thorin's smallclothes up and over Thorin's length until the deep red member was bobbing softly in the candlelight. Bilbo licked his lips and Thorin moaned beneath him, he reached up to pull Bilbo down for a kiss. He licked wetly into Bilbo's mouth as Bilbo wrapped a hand around Thorin's length and started to move his hand. Thorin arched into the bed and away from Bilbo's mouth letting out a grasp of need.

"Please," Thorin said. "I need to feel you against me."

Bilbo nodded and attempted to remove his own pants alone but had no coordination for it. Thorin pushed his hand away, grabbed his hip and flipped them. He loomed over Bilbo, shoving the pants down quickly and then folding his body down until he could wrap his mouth around the very head of Bilbo's penis.

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped looking down at Thorin's lips stretched around him. he felt his entire body flood with heat at the sight. Thorin looked up at him and then he moved his mouth down until he could swallow the full length of Bilbo's erection.

Thorin worked Bilbo, used his lips and tongue and just a hint of teeth until Bilbo screamed out his name and flooded Thorin's mouth with the heavy taste of salt and release. Bilbo was panting on the bed, feeling utterly hot and sticky as Thorin crawled up next to him and collected the hobbit against his chest. Bilbo wasn't sure how long it took him to come back to himself but when he did he could feel Thorin, still hard, pressed along his side.

Bilbo turned over and wrapped his hand around Thorin, he wanted to do more but every single one of his bones felt utterly gelatinous so he worked Thorin into a panting mess with his hand, thinking about the times that he had done this to himself, trying to see what Thorin liked. Thorin dug his fingers into Bilbo's hip at the twist of the hobbit's wrist and grunted out his name when Bilbo worked Thorin's pulsing head.

"Bilbo, please," Thorin said. "Harder."

Bilbo tightened his grip, worked harder and faster until Thorin opened his mouth silently and came all over Bilbo's hand and stomach. Bilbo dropped down next to Thorin and they both laid there, still touching all along their sides as they caught their breaths.

Bilbo didn't want to move but he stood and went to the bathroom for a wet cloth. He cleaned them both off and took the cloth back into the bathroom. When he came back Thorin had pulled the quilt back so that Bilbo could crawl between the soft, cambric sheets. As soon as he was settled Thorin tugged him close and covered them with the other bedclothes and their quilt.

"This is snuggling," Bilbo said, warm and comfortable in Thorin's arms.

Thorin moved his head for a kiss. "And that was a kiss, happy?"

"Utterly," Bilbo said with a yawn and they both settled down to nap; their bodies wholly worn out.

**/ / /**

There will be more of this, to match RR&R as time progresses, because I like to write it :)


	2. Better Than Scones

A short little thing to say Happy Valentine's to all the lovely people who read and comment or show their love for this story (and obviouslyRR&R). I appreciate it so much, thank you!

**/ / / Better Than Scones \ \ \ **Follows Chapter 27 of RR&R – An Interlude To Catch A Thief

_"But what about the scones?"_

_"The door is locked, the scones are safe," Thorin said and Bilbo felt as though he were being stalked as he started to back away from Thorin. His knees hit the bed and Bilbo knew he'd been caught. So he climbed up onto the bed and pulled Thorin in for a lovely kiss._

Thorin began to undo the buttons down the front of Bilbo's shirt, no, his shirt. The sight of the hobbit wearing Thorin's shirt made his cock throb. Thorin rubbed himself against Bilbo's thigh as he trailed down the slowly opening shirt with his mouth and teeth, he made sure to leave some marks, stopping between the muscles of Bilbo's pectorals to suck at the hobbit's soft, silky skin until Bilbo writhed underneath him and clutched at his hair. When Thorin pulled away there was a brilliant red mark on Bilbo creamy skin.

"Are you marking my skin, King Thorin," Thorin thrust down against Bilbo without a thought. "Oh, do you like that?"

Thorin nodded and continued down until he reached Bilbo's belly button, he swirled his tongue there and nipped at the skin below. Thorin didn't undo the rest of the buttons, leaving Bilbo's hardness hidden from his view even though it was tenting the shirt, Thorin's shirt. Thorin tucked his hand under the material and cupped Bilbo's scrotum, he rolled his balls in his hand watching his hand under his own shirt while he was touching Bilbo and felt a great swell of need. He dragged his eyes away and looked at Bilbo's face. The hobbit had his face twisted away from Thorin and buried in the dwarf's pillow.

Thorin moved his fingers back, pressed into the space behind Bilbo's balls and made the hobbit's head flick around until he locked eyes on Thorin.

"Please, Thorin," Bilbo said and Thorin began to move his fingers in circles along that sensitive skin. Hard and then soft, firm and then barely touching. "Thorin."

The dwarf smiled down at him and then used his other hand to wrap his shirt around Bilbo's cock and begin jerking him off. He dropped his head down and wet the material stretched taut over the hobbit's head making Bilbo jerk in his hand. Thorin sat back to watch Bilbo as he worked his cock, twisting and squeezing and never letting up on the sensitive skin behind his balls until he knew that Bilbo was close and then he cupped the hobbit's sack and massaged until the hobbit's entire body bowed and he came hard his eyes locked on Thorin who continued to work him through his orgasm.

Thorin lifted up onto his knees and began to strip his own cock. He worked himself hard while he looked down at Bilbo, laid out, spent, panting after his orgasm, watching Thorin as he jacked himself. Bilbo was still wrapped in Thorin's shirt and with a great grunt Thorin came painting the hobbit's chest with his come, Bilbo's name rolling repeatedly through his head. Thorin looked down at the mess he had made on Bilbo and felt it to his bones, he knew he didn't own the hobbit but looking at his seed covering Bilbo made him feel like he had just claimed Bilbo for his own.

"Come down here and kiss me," Bilbo said. "Now that you have made such a mess of me."

"I like you when you are a mess."

"You like it because it's your mess," Bilbo said running a finger through the come low on his belly where it was a mixture of them both. "Our mess."

Bilbo lifted the finger up to Thorin's mouth and smeared the ejaculate there. Thorin flicked out his tongue and pulled Bilbo's finger into his mouth. Bilbo moaned and bucked under Thorin. Thorin dragged two fingers from the base of Bilbo's cock up to the mark that Thorin had made earlier. Bilbo grabbed his wrist and shoved the fingers into his mouth sucking on them until they were clean.

"Fuck," Thorin breathed out watching him and his cock gave an almighty twitch but there was no way he could go again yet. Tonight…tonight he would make such a mess of them both. Thorin cleaned Bilbo off with the ruined shirt and then curled his body around the hobbit's. They couldn't sleep, they would need to rise soon and go about their days but for now he tucked Bilbo in and buried his nose in the hobbit's hair.

**/ / / **

Not technically Valentine's Day anymore but it is where some of you are so…enjoy!


	3. Making Up Is Better With Love

**/ / / Making Up Is Better With Love \ \ \ **- Is the beginning of Chapter 36 of RR&R - Clearing The Air

Thorin woke to Bilbo's lips on his shoulder, then moving in along the line of his collar bone. Thorin remained still but ran his fingers down the dip of Bilbo's spine glad that the hobbit never slept with a shirt on.

"Bilbo," Thorin said and turned to meet Bilbo's mouth with his own.

"Good morning," Bilbo said with a smile and pulled back from Thorin's lips to make his way down Thorin's neck, nipping at the skin there being careful to leave marks as he went. He knew Thorin liked to leave his mark – show every dwarf that Bilbo had chosen him and Bilbo needed Thorin to feel the same until he could follow through on Fíli's plan and make his statement public and permanent. Bilbo lapped at the salty skin between Thorin's collarbones causing the dwarf to suck in air and give Bilbo more skin to lick. Bilbo nipped at the skin just beneath and then moved down, laving the left nipple and nipping at the right. He could feel the weeping head of Thorin's cock against the soft skin of his belly. Bilbo continued down even as Thorin's fingers attempted to grasp his shoulders and pull him further up.

"Bilbo, come up here."

"No," Bilbo said breathing into the skin above Thorin's belly button. Bilbo continued down and licking at the line of Thorin's hip, licking at the place where groin met cock and then swirling his tongue around the base of Thorin's erection. Thorin threaded his fingers into Bilbo's hair catching at the curls but he didn't push.

Bilbo lapped at the tip, savouring the salty taste of Thorin before he sealed his mouth over Thorin's head. He loved to do this, he loved the heaviness on his tongue and the fullness in his mouth and he took as much of Thorin's cock into his mouth as he could. Thorin bucked up at the sensation, his cock nudging at the back of Bilbo's throat and Bilbo hummed as Thorin attempted to pat the hobbit's head in apology.

Bilbo watched from under his eyes and smiled when he saw Thorin's hand grip the headboard. Thorin realised Bilbo was watching and he smiled breathlessly as his face darkened and he bit down hard on his lower lip. Bilbo sucked at Thorin and then stopped, allowed his mouth to go slack and then licked at the flesh in his mouth, he alternating, changed, moved his mouth until just the bulbous head was inside and he could flick his tongue at the slit.

Bilbo thought about Thorin inside of his body instead of just inside of his mouth. He thought about being stretched around Thorin, and he wanted it, he wanted it now but he knew they weren't ready. Sex was important to hobbits and Bilbo could wait, he could wait until he had the cake and then he would slick Thorin up and ride him, then he would ask his dwarf to give him everything. Bilbo stopped playing, stopped toying and suckled hard at Thorin's head until the dwarf arched and grunted out a warning that Bilbo didn't want or need. Thorin's taste flooded Bilbo's mouth and the only thought in his head was the memory of Thorin saying those words to him the night before. Thorin loved him and he had said it. Bilbo swallowed everything Thorin gave him, licking at the fluid that had escaped until Thorin was clean. Then Bilbo sat up, the blankets draped over his shoulders as Bilbo looked down at Thorin's blissed out face.

Thorin smiled at him and Bilbo reached into his pants.

"No," Thorin said gripping Bilbo's wrist firmly. "Just…wait."

Bilbo nodded and laid down next to Thorin to curl into his side. Thorin was warmer than normal against him and the sweat on his skin made the candlelight catch on the hair of his chest. Bilbo's erection didn't abate in the time it took Thorin to catch his breath, in the time it took him to curl up and over Bilbo, covering his body and sliding his hand between Bilbo's pants and skin.

Thorin wrapped his hand around Bilbo's penis.

"Did you mark my neck?" Thorin asked breathing into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo nodded. He felt surrounded, Thorin was above him and holding him and Bilbo felt utterly covered by him. He changed his mind, when they had the cake he wanted to have Thorin take him like this – surrounding him as he filled him.

"Are you marking me as yours?"

"Yes," Bilbo said. "You're mine."

Thorin moved suddenly, Bilbo's pants were tugged down and Thorin swallowed the entire length of Bilbo down. It took only a moment, engulfed in Thorin and heat and perfection for Bilbo to scream out his king's name and come down his throat.

"Oh, Aulë that was…thank you."

Thorin kissed him and he curled into Bilbo's side. He tugged the blankets over them and they held one another.

"You never need to thank me for that," Thorin said.

Bilbo flushed and pulled Thorin down into a kiss. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

They lapsed into silence and drifted back into sleep together. Sometime later Bilbo woke up and slipped out of bed to make them breakfast. When he came back Thorin was still snoring quietly and Bilbo reclaimed his place and nudged Thorin until the dwarf woke up.

"Breakfast," Bilbo said and they threw themselves at the food. When they were done Bilbo placed the tray on the table by his bed.

"It's still early," Thorin said tugging Bilbo closer and kissing him.

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo pulled himself away from Thorin to answer it, he returned moments later with two pieces of parchment in his hands.

"Who was at the door?" Thorin asked.

"Your sister," Bilbo said. "This is a list of people you should apologise to for your behaviour yesterday apparently and this," Bilbo looked at the longer list. "Is a list of topics we should discuss before leaving the room?"

**/ / / **


End file.
